


The Stars Are  Dancing

by Songs_and_fairytales



Series: Mattex Ficlets [6]
Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songs_and_fairytales/pseuds/Songs_and_fairytales
Summary: She grabbed her phone as she exited the room in case she needed to take him to A&E and hurried past towards the door when she finally heard something. It sounded vaguely like Frank Sinatra coming from the kitchen.Or Alex learns something surprising about Matt Smith.
Relationships: Alex Kingston/Matt Smith
Series: Mattex Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428460
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	The Stars Are  Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodypond_thewomanwhomarriedme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodypond_thewomanwhomarriedme/gifts).



> Title comes from Frank Sinatra's "Mind If I Make Love to You"

The second she hears the door close she turns to look at the bedside clock.

2:15am. 

She was pretty sure that was Matt. He'd gone out with his college mates and told her he'd be home late. Then again, Matt usually wasn't this quite. Didn't matter the time of day or night, you always knew when Matt Smith entered the flat. If it wasn't the door slamming shut, it was his keys hitting the bowl or his boots making a loud clunk as they flew off his heels or even occasionally the loud explicative escaping his lips as his knees collide with some piece of furniture he's forgotten exists. But this was different. 

2:18 AM 

There were still no sounds coming from the entryway or anywhere else in the house for that matter. 

Alex did the only sensible thing she could think of and headed towards the entryway to make sure he hadn't accidentally knocked himself unconscious by means of drink. I mean, she's heard stories of his long nights with these particular mates and that was the only logical conclusion she could draw from the silence. 

2:19AM 

Still silence as she slid her robe on and headed for the door. 

She grabbed her phone as she exited the room in case she needed to take him to A&E and hurried past towards the door when she finally heard something. It sounded vaguely like Frank Sinatra coming from the kitchen.

There was Matt singing Frank Sinatra and pouring himself a glass of scotch. First of all, when did Matt start drinking straight scotch, and second of all, when did Matt learn to sing like that? Don't get her wrong, she thought Matt had a lovely singing voice, but this wasn't lovely. This. This was primal. It sunk low into her soul. And it dripped pure sex.

_ In the heavens, stars are dancing _

_ And the mountain moon is new, _

_ What a rare night for romancing, _

_ Mind if I make love to you? _

As he sings, he moves closer to her. She remains frozen in place, entranced by this man she knew but didn't recognize in the most thrilling way.

_ Since the dear day of our meeting _

_ I've wanted to tell you all I long to do, _

_ Dawn is nearing, time is fleeting, _

He finally reaches her and pulls her in and begins to dance as he continues his song. 

_ Mind if I make love to you? _

She still couldn't believe it. Where did this suave debonair crooner come from? 

In all honesty, as he sang and swayed her around the room the thought seemed to disappear as the sound of his voice and the warmth of his body enveloped her further.

_ If you let me, I'll endeavor _

_ To persuade you I'm your party for two _

_ And from then on, you will never mind _

_ If I make love to you? _

Weeks later she calls Matt while she's shooting on location in Vancouver. She begs him to sing to her.

**Author's Note:**

> For Nat who couldn't sleep. Also let's thank the half a shot of espresso that apparently made my brain work double time. (Usually it just makes me sleepy).


End file.
